


Creep

by thedarksideoftheloon



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Established Relationship, FC Bayern München, Light Angst, M/M, Real Madrid CF
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-21
Updated: 2018-10-21
Packaged: 2019-08-05 12:03:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16367450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thedarksideoftheloon/pseuds/thedarksideoftheloon
Summary: "Sono tutti molto esigenti qui, non è vero?""Un po', ci farai l'abitudine.""Come fai tu?""A fare cosa?""A sembrare così perfetto e normale agli occhi di tutti."





	Creep

**Author's Note:**

> La mia prima fan fiction su Ao3, la mia prima fan fiction in questo fandom. Spero che questa storiella vi piaccia :)
> 
> Ps. spero non ci siano errori, ho modificato varie volte i tempi, mi auguro di non aver tralasciato nulla  
> Pps. leggeremente ispirata a Creep dei Radiohead

Creep

La prima volta che ti ho visto ho guardato prima di tutto le tue gambe, il modo in cui i tuoi piedi hanno varcato la porta, i tuoi polpacci già fasciati dai calzini. Ho alzato lo sguardo ed eri lí, evidentemente in imbarazzo come se ti sentissi di troppo in quella che sarebbe stata la tua casa.  
"Cristiano, lui è James"  
"Prazer em conhecê-lo"  
"Parli portoghese?"  
"Conosco solamente qualche frase"  
Mi hai stretto la mano e hai sorriso, i tuoi occhi scuri e il tuo volto gentile prima di ogni altra cosa mi hanno fatto capire che avresti conquistato tutti. 

 

"Come ti descriveresti come persona?"  
Nessuno dei nuovi arrivati può scampare le domande imbarazzanti di Marcelo, la maggior parte sono idiote e più passa il tempo più il brasiliano è meno lucido quindi alla fine l'interrogatorio rituale si conclude sempre in una serie di risate spropositate. Tu per gentilezza non hai fiatato alla richiesta di sederti al centro della stanza sotto gli occhi di tutta la squadra un po' curiosa di sapere qualcosa di te, ma soprattutto desiderosa di ascoltare qualche battuta idiota "Credo di essere abbastanza onesto, gentile e solare, ma più di tutto credo di essere il miglior attaccante del mondo!" tutti hanno riso, io compreso, sapendo che no, non sei il migliore ma potresti diventarlo insieme a noi.   
"Ma allora, caro novellino, dato che tutte le donne impazziscono per te dicci i tuoi segreti sotto le lenzuola!" Marcelo continua a ridacchiare esaltato dagli schiamazzi del resto della squadra che alle due di notte, dopo qualche bicchiere di benvenuto di troppo, diventa quasi sempre come un gruppetto di liceali rumorosi.   
"Si dai, lo vogliamo sapere, non può essere tutto merito della tua faccia!" la domanda di Lucas ti ha fatto arrossire ulteriormente prima di forzarti ad assumere nuovamente un colorito normale.  
"Non lo saprete mai, dovrete passare sul mio cadavere" hai ammiccato provocando le risate sguaiate di tutta la stanza. Subito dopo hai guardato me che per tutto il tempo sono stato sul letto proprio difronte alla tua sedia, mi hai guardato e mi hai sorriso in modo strano. In quel momento, tra il casino e l'alcool, non ho potuto fare altro che ricambiare.

 

Tutti i passaggi in campo in qualche modo convergono su di me, qualcuno ha detto che è perché non voglio che gli altri segnino più di me, altri che sono un egoista bastardo, la verità è che tutti qui hanno i propri spazi e tu stai cercando il tuo. Tutti apprezzano il modo in cui ti muovi, il tuo umorismo e la tua gentilezza. Come tutti sai che qui non è concesso sbagliare, né sul campo né fuori. Bisogna essere perfetti: non un passaggio sbagliato non un comportamento fuori posto.  
"Sono tutti molto esigenti qui, non è vero?"  
"Un po', ci farai l'abitudine."  
"Come fai tu?"  
"A fare cosa?"  
"A sembrare così perfetto e normale agli occhi di tutti."  
Qualcosa nel tuo sguardo mi ha fatto trasalire leggermente. Quegli occhi così fermi nei miei lasciano sottointendere qualcosa. Ma è impossibile che tu sappia tutto quello che solo io posso sapere, tutto il marcio dietro alla mia faccia, tutta la terra bruciata sotto ai miei piedi.   
"Chi ti dice che io non lo sia?"  
Mi aspetto una risposta alla mia domanda provocatoria e al ghigno falso che mi sono stampato in bocca tutto per provare a tastare il terreno, per vedere se effettivamente sai qualcosa in qualche modo; il vederti andare via con la mia stessa espressione sforzata non fa altro che aumentare i miei dubbi e la mia paura. 

 

La fiducia è un qualcosa che si può costruire solamente con il tempo, conoscendosi, apprezzando tutti i lati della persona. In campo ci viene chiesto di fidarci ad occhi chiusi di quelli che delle volte sono quasi degli sconosciuti, con tanto lavoro e sudore il primo atto di fiducia tra compagni di squadra è imparare l'andamento di ciascuno, sapere perfettamente quanti passi impiegherà l'altro per raggiungere il pallone, sentire dentro te stesso lo scatto di undici corpi che con ritmi diversi si muovono come una sola persona.  
Con te è tutto più facile, ritrovare i tuoi piedi tra i miei è stato quasi immediato, delle volte mi sembra di sapere meglio dove sei tu che dove sono io. Tutti immediatamente si armonizzano intorno a te, tutti gestiscono perfettamente i tuoi lanci, i tuoi scatti ed io non sono da meno. 

 

“Quante storie hai avuto?”  
“Tante, non le ricordo nemmeno tutte” ti rispondo con un sorriso  
“Tutte con donne?”  
Dovrei reagire in modo esagerato, forse minacciare di spaccarti la faccia, ma avrebbe senso?

 

Ci sono cose che amo di te, come i nei e le lentiggini che hai anche dietro la schiena e che ho notato la prima volta in cui abbiamo fatto sesso. È stato quasi un percorso obbligatorio nel quale tu mi hai condotto, con i tuoi occhi e tue labbra, ed io stupido che non sono riuscito a sfuggirti nella mia vita piena di regole. Una delle tante è quella di non compromettersi in alcun modo con i compagni di squadra, ma tu mi hai incalzato giorno per giorno e a nulla sono valsi tutti i miei tentativi di tener lontano le tue mani capaci di raggiungermi in ogni angolo. A nulla è valso fingermi indifferente, cercare addirittura di trattarti male. Tu sei lì, gentile, con le tue frasi di conforto durante le sconfitte e quelle di ammirazione durante le vittorie. I baci sul collo nella foga dei festeggiamenti sia sul campo che soprattutto al di fuori quando indugiare sulla mia pelle per te è quasi un’esigenza indefettibile senza badare a chi c'è intorno, agli altri effettivamente troppo impegnati per guardare me e e te che festeggiamo semplicemente come tutto il resto dello spogliatoio. Ma non proprio come tutti, hai creato una corda che cj tiene legati in ogni attimo di modo che io possa sentirti anche da lontano, anche quando non ci sei. Hai spazzato via ogni mio dubbio su di te, non ho avuto più paura di ricambiare i tuoi sguardi, non ho avuto più paura di perdermi in qualcosa di assolutamente sbagliato e proibito per me.  
E non parlo del sesso con un altro uomo, parlo di tutto quello che ci ha travolti dopo. Così è bastato dividere la stanza per qualche trasferta, vederti sempre più disponibile ed aperto nei miei confronti per poter cadere definitivamente ai tuoi piedi forse come non mi è mai accaduto con nessuno. La dipendenza che hai creato in me per il tuo corpo da venerare, per la tua mente dalla quale poter ritrovare me stesso fuori da ogni schema è assoluta. Mi hai donato tutto quello che i miei soldi non potrebbero mai comprare.

Ci sono cose che odio di te, come il fatto che sei un uomo e che lo sono anch’io.  
Ci sono cose che non ho mai odiato ma che adesso, mentre mi spingo tra le tue gambe spalancate, sto cercando di dimenticare con tutte le mie forze: i soldi, la fama, la gente. 

 

“Sono le tue gambe, le tue gambe, le tue gambe che mi hanno fatto impazzire”  
“Che cos’hanno le mie gambe?” vorrei vederti così rilassato tra le mie lenzuola per sempre  
“Non lo so, ma mi fanno impazzire.”  
Delle volte vorrei dirti tante cose, tutte le stupidaggini che mi passano per la testa e che mi fanno arrossire dalla felicità ma mi rendo conto che non sarà così per sempre, che prima o poi dovremo scappare da questo letto, da queste nostre quattro braccia.   
"Ma adesso puoi dirmelo con quanti uomini sei stato?"  
"Pochi."  
"Perché?"  
Perché nessuno è stato mai come te, uomo o donna, perché nessuno è stato mai abbastanza da farmi rischiare tutto, perché tutto quello che ho si sgretolerebbe, perché stare con un uomo è la cosa che più amo e che più odio al mondo, perché nessuno mi accetterebbe in quel modo- "C'è davvero bisogno di chiederlo?"   
Resta qui James, restiamo qui entrambi perché lì fuori nessuno capirebbe cosa siamo. Per la prima volta nella mia vita vorrei essere qualcun altro, vorrei poter non essere me stesso.  
"Se ci fossimo incontrati come persone normali, tipo in un bar, mi avresti mai notato James?"

 

“È forse perchè non sono abbastanza?” non avrei mai voluto vedere il tuo volto rosso a causa della rabbia e delle lacrime, i tuoi capelli perfetti scompigliati dalle tue mani isteriche.  
“Non mi bastano quelle scuse del cazzo, io sono qui per giocare, non per restare seduto in panchina!” seduto a gambe incrociate sul tuo letto mi limito a guardarti mentre cammini ingabbiato in questa stanza d’albergo “di' qualcosa Cris! Ti prego!”   
Non dico nulla, non dico nulla perchè forse sono un vigliacco, perchè forse non mi interessa nulla di te delle tue lacrime del tuo volto stanco delle tue gambe forti. Tutti quelli che dicono che sono un egoista forse alla fine dei fatti hanno ragione e tu non lo sai, sei l’unico a non sapere che io sono così che non potrei mai confortarti perchè la vittoria per me viene prima di tutto, il bene della squadra prima di ogni altra cosa, ma soprattutto, i miei traguardi vengono prima di ogni altra persona al mondo, perfino di me stesso.   
“Ti ha spiegato perchè non sei titolare”  
“Non mi basta, cazzo! Sono stronzate quelle che dice! Ma tanto a te cosa importa, il tuo fottuto posto in campo è sempre assicurato, potresti anche giocare da schifo, ma saresti comunque lì!”  
Io non gioco mai da schifo, è l’unica cosa che riesco a pensare ma non te lo dico, non ne ho il coraggio. Egoista, vigliacco.

 

“Penso di andare via.”  
Nudo sul mio letto sei meraviglioso, è come se questo fosse il tuo posto nel mondo, quello in cui tutto il tuo essere si esprime al massimo, sembri un angelo. Voglio guardarti negli occhi per il resto della mia vita.  
“Non vuoi prima vestirti?”  
Ridacchi ma sei serio “intendo via dal Real.”  
Tutto quello che riesco a vedere sono i tuoi occhi che mi chiedono di dire qualcosa, le tue sopracciglia spezzate in quattro parti dal dolore.  
Non mi chiedi di dirti per forza di restare ma almeno un “pensaci un po’ su”. Io vorrei dirtelo, resta qua perché senza di te non so se ancora se riesco a respirare, perchè il tuo umore solleva il mio, il tuo modo di correre sul campo accompagna perfettamente il mio, il modo in cui mi parli mi rilassa e mi conforta. Ma anche questa volta dire qualcosa mi sembra superfluo mentre il tuo corpo si fa sempre più teso accanto al mio.  
“Se pensi sia giusto così…” ed è solo delusione quella che vedo nei tuoi occhi, l’ennesima da quando hai varcato quella porta, da quando sei entrato in questo letto nel quale sei così bello. È tutta colpa mia, lo so, e non riesco a sopportare il fatto che tu sia così triste e trasfigurato per colpa mia, ma c’è come qualcosa che mi blocca, non mi appartengo in questo momento mentre tu fissi il soffitto bianco della stanza.  
“Delle volte mi chiedo se sia stata la scelta giusta venire qui.” non so se stai parlando di Madrid o di me. Non ho il coraggio di chiedere perchè la risposta mi sembra dolorosamente ovvia. 

 

Il giorno in cui sei andato via non lo ricordo bene: i saluti, le pacche sulle spalle con il resto della squadra, qualcuno quasi commosso. Non ricordo cosa ho fatto io, ma in ogni caso qualunque cosa ti rende felice per me va bene.

Quindi adesso che tutti dicono che sei più felice, io ti guardo, ti guardo sempre e ti vedo sempre uguale, solo un po' più triste dentro agli occhi ma forse questa tristezza è soltanto la mia. Cerco in ogni attimo di convincermi che è stato giusto così, "nessuno di noi due può rinunciare alla propria carriera per l'altro" questo l'ho detto io un giorno in cui abbiamo litigato, mentre pronunciavo queste parole sapevo che se te l'avessi chiesto avresti rinunciato a tutto per me, saresti stato lì su quella panchina a marcire solamente per me, per avermi accanto, per non rompere tutto quello che eravamo. Il pensiero che io non avrei mai fatto lo stesso per te, nemmeno nei miei sogni più stupidi, mi logorava. Io ti amo, mi dicevo, ma non sacrificherei nulla di me stesso per te; ho cercato di nascondertelo, poi di farti cambiare idea e di scavare dentro di te alla ricerca anche solo di una piccola goccia di egoismo che avrebbe potuto salvarti. 

Alla fine hai capito che il mio amore è diverso dal tuo, meno assoluto, meno puro. Tra noi due, anche se non si direbbe, sei tu quello più convinto in ogni cosa, mentre per me l'unica certezza sono io stesso, regalarmi a qualcuno significherebbe perdermi. Quando hai aperto gli occhi hai capito che avevo ragione, nessuno di noi due può sacrificare tutto per l'altro così sei andato via. 

Avrei voluto essere speciale almeno un po' solo per te.


End file.
